Before Sunrise
by Akai Harvenheit
Summary: "De repente mire al cielo, la luna y las estrellas estaban ocultas, las nubes cubrían todo y tú no podías verme desde el otro lado…dime ¿por qué logré reconocerte? Sin embargo, la persona a la que le sonríes ahora no soy yo..." [AU][InuxKag]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko San.

 **Before Sunrise**

 **Akai Harvenheit**

 **Oneshot**

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban a través de la persiana cuando entreabrió los ojos. Al intentar moverse, sintió una punzada en el vientre y prefirió volver a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la suavidad de las sábanas de su cama.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó con sus labios cuando se percató de la calidez que sentía del cuerpo de al lado. De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió las yemas de los dedos de su compañero recorrer su espalda. Él se acercó a ella, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y lo escuchó suspirar. Si tan sólo hubiese imaginado lo feliz que sería al estar a su lado, nunca lo habría dejado ir.

-.-

Dejó escapar un suspiro, deslizó la nariz por su cuello y contuvo el aliento, lo suficiente antes de regresar a la realidad. La abrazó, soltó una especie de gruñido cuando sintió la suave piel de ella rozar su cuerpo desnudo.

Tuvo el impulso de golpear algo pensando que si hubiese tenido el valor de luchar por lo que amaba cuando fue necesario, no se sentiría tan infeliz, se había aprovechado de la circunstancia, ¿ahora cómo podría abandonarla?

La acercó más, como si de ello dependiera su vida, por unos segundos remplazó la frialdad de la mañana por una tibieza que incluso llegó a su corazón. Sus brazos se deslizaron por debajo del cuerpo frágil y pequeño, y la acunó en su pecho mientras sus manos viajaban por el vientre, deseando que un hermoso milagro naciera de esa maravillosa unión.

Acto egoísta.

No tenía ningún derecho en desearlo, sabía que él no podía permanecer allí junto a ella y si aquello ocurría ella simplemente se enfrentaría a la vida sola y con un hijo suyo que por más que él deseara no podría ver y cuidar.

Tenía ya una responsabilidad.

La chica se movió en sus brazos y antes de que él articulara palabra, ella había colocado sus delgadas y suaves manos sobre las suyas y había negado con su cabeza.

— No digas nada…— escuchó como susurró ella mientras sus dedos juguetearon con los de él. Deseó que los rayos del sol no se extendieran más por sus cuerpos, se acercaba la despedida.

Ella se dio vuelta en sus brazos y lo miró, él desvió la mirada y se perdió viendo hacia la persiana de la ventana. Tratando de llamar su atención los labios de la chica recorrieron su cuello, y tuvo la sensación de recibir pequeños toques eléctricos que recorrían su cuerpo, de pronto la persiana ya no era tan interesante.

Los dedos de la joven atraparon las largas hebras de su cabello plateado, y atrajo sus labios a los de ella, perdiéndose en un beso lento. Él acomodó sus codos a los extremos del rostro de ella y en sus manos apretó con fuerza los mechones de su cabello negro. Tras romper el beso, observó maravillado la expresión de la chica. En ese momento ella volvió su rostro hacia él y observó sus ojos dorados tan brillantes como los mismos rayos del sol, y que para desgracia suya le profesaban el más sincero y limpio amor. Un amor que, por desgracia les era prohibido e imposible.

"Dejate llevar" se dijo así mismo, tratando de escapar de la realidad.

Esa noche la había escuchado gritar y después susurrar su nombre una y otra vez. Finalmente, al terminar, la observó tendida en la cama mientras se vestía y se odió más que nunca, la iba a abandonar una vez más.

-.-.-

Envuelta en la sábana blanca se paró frente a la ventana. Sus ojos castaños fueron sorprendidos por los rayos del sol, anunciando el amanecer. Observó la niebla comenzar a desparecer y entonces los edificios ocultos tras ella comenzaron a dejarse ver.

Bajó su mirada hacia la calle y sonrió tiernamente mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Él caminaba por la acera con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. De pronto, una ráfaga de viento golpeó su rostro y observó cómo la misma brisa había elevado el costoso abrigo gris que cubría el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Dio un respingo cuando de pronto el dio la vuelta y sus ojos se posaron en los suyos. Sintió que su corazón le dolía ante la mirada triste y suplicante que él le daba. Apoyó su mano sobre el cristal y bajó la mirada. Deseaba gritarle que no se fuera, que no la abandonara una vez más, no tuvo más remedio que regalarle una sonrisa.

Supuso que él había comprendido que esta vez no habría marcha atrás. Hace diez años habían tenido una oportunidad pero el destino les permitió estar juntos, ahora que le había encontrado al fin, ya era demasiado tarde.

Vio que él alzaba su brazo e hizo un ademán de despedida. Ella correspondió el gesto moviendo su mano con lentitud mientras sonreía. Entonces lo vio darse la vuelta, debía llegar a su hogar.

Desapareció tras una esquina. Su cuerpo tembló mientras sus labios se apretaban con fuerza, temblando de dolor. Se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando la espalda en el cristal.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar la alfombra y de pronto su cuerpo cayó sobre ella. Abrazó sus piernas y se encogió escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas mientras soltaba un amargo y doloroso llanto.

— Inuyasha…

-.-.-.-

Tras doblar la esquina se detuvo. Alzó su rostro y observó el cielo iluminarse. Soltó un suspiro, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el concreto del edificio y sintió su pecho oprimirse. Había sido un tonto. Desde pequeño él había soñado con tener dinero y formar una familia de verdad. Había compartido sueños con ella y estaba seguro que la mujer con la que quería formar esa verdadera familia era ella.

Pero ¿qué más podría haber hecho? En aquel entonces era solo un chiquillo que estaba a punto de perder sus tierras debido a las apuestas de su padre, y ella simplemente era una hermosa niña que sonreía siempre, de buena familia y que poseían grandes tierras, una chica que jamás sería para él dadas las circunstancias.

Él y ella habían sido amigos desde pequeños, justo cuando él la había salvado de morir ahogada en el lago que unía ambas propiedades y después de aquel suceso nunca más volvieron a separarse. Crecieron juntos y compartían miles de sueños.

Pasaban horas sentados en las ramas del gran Goshinboku, relatando cómo les había ido en el día. La protegió muchas veces de los chicos que la molestaban y en especial de Naraku. Las sonrisas de ella iluminaban su corazón cuando él estaba triste y su cariño logró ayudarlo a superar la muerte de su madre.

Ella se había metido en su corazón y lo ocupó por completo, impidiéndole un poco de espacio para alguien o algo más y odiaba aún más saber casi desde el principio que ella le amaba de igual forma.

Estuvo dispuesta a renunciar a todo, incluso a su familia para estar junto a él y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Lo único que deseaba era trabajar duro para adquirir prestigio y poder brindarle la vida a la que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Fue cuando a los dieciséis años se le presentó la oportunidad de entrar a una de las mejores academias de Japón. Un tío suyo, Myoga, le había ofrecido pagar sus estudios y heredarle todos sus negocios al morir a falta de descendencia.

Había sido un ambicioso, era cierto. Ni siquiera lo pensó, después de todo no había nada que pensar. Terminaría el colegio y después iría a alguna universidad de gran prestigio. Se convertiría en un hombre importante y después regresaría por ella para hacerla su mujer.

Gran error. Kagome se había mostrado muy triste ante la inesperada noticia, e incluso hasta habían peleado porque sentía que ella no le comprendía. Algunos días después de la pelea ella fue a buscarle. Le pidió disculpas y lo animó a que fuera con su tío.

La tarde de su partida fue la primera vez que probó los labios de la chica. Había sido un roce pequeño e inexperto pero para él fue su incentivo para soportar lo que le esperaba en el colegio y en la universidad.

— _Te quiero—_ le dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello.

Él se había sorprendido mucho ante la confesión de su amiga pero su corazón latía con fuerza y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz porque su sentimiento era correspondido. La estrecho con fuerza y respiró profundamente, inundando sus pulmones con su fragancia de ciruelas blancas.

— _Regresaré por ti—_ le susurró al oído mientras poco a poco se separaba de ella. Miró su rostro y se odió por hacerla llorar pero, era lo mejor, no tenía nada que ofrecer— _Te amo._

Y así fue que él dejó la pequeña ciudad donde ambos vivían y día tras día su amor por ella fue lo que le ayudó a sobrepasar todo. Terminó el colegio e ingresó a la universidad. Cuando se tituló y recibió el papel de vicepresidente de "Shikon" la empresa de su tío, esperó algunos meses, el tiempo necesario para hacerse de una buena fortuna que ofrecer a la familia de la chica a la que amaba pero, al regresar todos sus sueños se vinieron abajo.

 **Flash back**

 _Bajó de su auto plateado último modelo, era un lujoso auto que había comprado para impresionar a la familia de la chica. Mientras se retiraba los lentes subió las escaleras de la mansión Higurashi. Era un hermoso día, los jardines estaban llenos de flores de todos colores y las aves volaban en los cielos._

 _Tocó la puerta una vez y no tardó mucho en ser abierta. Se asomó una mujer vieja y regordeta, una mujer a la que él conocía muy bien._

— _¿Kaede?— preguntó guardando las llaves de su auto en el pantalón de mezclilla azul._

 _La mujer lo recorrió desde los zapatos negros y se detuvo en su rostro. Frunció el ceño mientras lo veía a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa al lograr recordarlo._

— _¿Inuyasha?— preguntó la mujer abriendo completamente la puerta y echándose a los brazos de él._

 _Inuyasha la estrechó con fuerza y cerró sus ojos. Hacía mucho que no abrazaba a la tía Kaede. Kaede se separó de él y le tomó la mano._

— _Vamos, pasa— le dijo jalándolo hacia el interior de la casa._

 _Inuyasha recorrió con la mirada el pasillo, la pintura comenzaba a descascararse y estaba muy mal cuidada; finalmente ambos entraron al gran salón e Inuyasha en seguida notó que el retrato de ella había desaparecido. Kaede debió advertirlo ya que en seguida comenzó a relatar._

— _Lo ha quitado mi hermano— le dijo volteando al mismo lugar, justo donde se encontraba la marca de que algún retrato había estado allí—. Él estaba muy molesto y cuando ella no quiso regresar a la casa mando a tirar todo lo que le recordara a mi sobrina._

 _Inuyasha volteó a verla inmediatamente._

— _¿Regresar a la casa?— preguntó casi temblando._

 _Kaede asintió y caminó hacia la ventana. Apoyó su mano en el marco de madera y entonces ladeó su rostro para poder ver a Inuyasha por el rabillo del ojo._

— _La comprometió con Naraku— dijo girándose de nuevo. No vio cuando Inuyasha apretó los puños, su rostro se contrajo de coraje—. Ella le reclamó y le dijo que te amaba a ti._

 _Inuyasha aflojó sus puños, notando que ya se estaba haciendo daño. Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron mientras su corazón latía con alegría. Le amaba y por ello había rechazado a Naraku como prometido._

— _Pero…— la mujer se giró para verlo a los ojos— él le advirtió que si no se casaba con Naraku entonces debía irse de la casa. En ese momento ella sonrió y le dijo que si iría esa misma tarde, que sólo iría por algunas cosas._

 _El corazón de Inuyasha se paró de pronto. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su boca se abrió para preguntar dónde estaba ella pero Kaede siguió su relato._

— _Él ni siquiera la dejó subir a su habitación—dijo la mujer con voz temblorosa— la tomó del brazo y, a pesar de las súplicas de su madre y las mías, la arrastró hasta la puerta y la aventó afuera._

 _Kaede se llevó la mano hacia la boca para evitar un sollozo. Inuyasha se quedó estático frente a ella. Se imaginó todo el suceso. Conocía muy bien a Hideto Higurashi. Era un hombre cruel que sólo pensaba en obtener más dinero y Naraku Odata era una buena forma de obtenerlo._

— _Cayó por las escaleras y estuvo a punto de morir en el hospital del pueblo— continuó la mujer— Cuando se recuperó Sonomi y yo le rogamos a Hideto que la dejara regresar pero él puso una condición para ello, debía casarse con Naraku obligatoriamente porque el chico había pagado una suma de dinero por ella._

 _Inuyasha la miró furioso. La habían casado. La habían obligado a casarse con el pervertido ese por dinero. Hideto la había vendido. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su rostro hacía una mueca de dolor._

— _Ella huyó…— susurró la mujer acercándose a Inuyasha— dijo que primero muerta que estar casada con Naraku._

 _Inuyasha alzó su rostro y la miró sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sonrió de nuevo y esta vez se acercó a la mujer mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros._

— _¿Dónde está?— dijo él emocionado._

— _No lo sé,— Kaede vio la tristeza en los ojos del chico y sintió que se le partía el corazón— sólo me dijo que si alguna vez regresabas te dijera de su parte que siempre te iba a amar._

 **Fin del flash back**

Suspiró pesadamente mientras apretaba el puño. Vio a un taxi acercarse, hizo una señal y el conductor se detuvo frente a él. Inuyasha se subió al taxi y le pidió que lo llevara al aeropuerto.

Sus ojos iban fijos en las calles de Londres observando a las personas caminar, una que otra madre apurando a su hijos porque ya era tarde para el colegio y se entristeció aún más cuando vio a un pequeño que tomaba con la mano izquierda la de su madre y con la derecha la de su padre, los tres parecían demasiado felices.

Ladeó su rostro hacia el frente y entonces no volvió a mirar por la ventanilla durante el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto.

-.-.-

Se levantó pesadamente y caminó como un fantasma hacia el cuarto de baño. Miró su rostro a través del espejo.

— Me veo patética— dijo bajando su rostro hacia el lavabo. Abrió los grifos y tomó con sus manos un poco de agua. La llevó a su rostro y repitió el proceso tres veces. Tomó una toalla y secó su rostro.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y esta vez se veía más fresca. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y su mano se aferró al lavabo.

Era una tonta. Él la amaba y ella a él. ¿No tenían derecho a ser felices? Aquella mujer que esperaba a Inuyasha en Japón no era nada para él, nada. Quiso sonreír pero no pudo. Era más tonto intentar hacer lo que pasó por su mente segundos atrás.

Durante todos estos años había creído que Inuyasha nunca la olvidaría, desgraciadamente la tarde del día anterior había descubierto que sólo había sido una esperanza, un simple deseo en el que creía, lo único que le daba fuerzas para vivir.

Ella había asistido a una junta de negocios como representante del jefe de la compañía en la que trabajaba. Todo estuvo bien hasta que el jefe de la compañía con la que tenía que hacer una alianza se presentó.

 **Flash Back**

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su corazón se paralizó al verlo de frente, con su cabello plateado tan largo como cuando era un chiquillo y sus hermosos ojos dorados brillando con aquel calor de siempre.

Él la vio, tan serena y hermosa con aquel traje azul marino y con los mismos rizos en las puntas de sus largos cabellos. Quiso correr hasta ella y estrecharla en sus brazos, dar cientos de vueltas con ella y finalmente volver a probar sus dulces y suaves labios, pero tuvo que contenerse y esperar a que la junta concluyera.

Estaba impresionado. Era una experta en negocios y aquella elegancia que siempre la había rodeado aún existía. Pensó lo difícil que debía haber sido enfrentarse a la vida sola, sin una familia y sin el apoyo de alguien, peor aún, convaleciente por su accidente. Se sintió orgulloso porque ella parecía haber soportado cuando el hacía mucho que la creía muerta.

Al terminar la junta él le pidió que saliera con ella. Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad con sus manos unidas mientras veían las hojas doradas caer anunciando la llegada del invierno.

Durante el paseo ella le había contado lo sucedido con su padre y su compromiso. La vio llorar cuando le contó que estuvo a punto de morir y que su mayor miedo era que no lo volvería a ver. Que cuando se recuperó, Kaede y su madre le habían dado dinero y con ello pudo salir del país y había llegado hasta Londres donde había vivido durante todo ese tiempo.

Tras aquella confesión, se dedicó a mimarla y contarle lo duro que fue para él terminar sus estudios, que había regresado a buscarla y que se culpó por lo sucedido. La había buscado por todo Japón pero sin éxito y finalmente se había rendido.

Ella notó algo raro al verlo titubear después de aquella confesión y su corazón se heló al notar que él la veía con tristeza. Todas aquellas esperanzas y sueños que surgieron cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de la oficina se rompieron en mil pedazos cuando él tomó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza.

— _¿Sucede algo?—_ preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, casi suplicando porque lo que pensaba no se hiciera realidad.

— _Me he casado y mi esposa espera un hijo mío—_ le dijo él mirándola a los ojos con tristeza.

Sintió que el piso se abría y que poco a poco ella caía en el vacío. Parpadeó un par de veces y sintió muchos deseos de llorar mientras su corazón se rompía lenta y dolorosamente. Su más grande temor se había hecho realidad, la había olvidado. Todo ese amor que él le había profesado estaba muerto al igual que su corazón.

— _Me alegro mucho_ — le dijo ella apenas sonriendo mientras escondía su rostro bajo su fleco.

Gruesas lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos y antes de que pudiera limpiarlas Inuyasha le había tomado de la barbilla y le alzaba su rostro. Él le secó las lágrimas y la miró con tristeza, pidiendo disculpas por haberla herido, por haber echado todo a perder.

— _Y ¿tú?—_ le preguntó él acariciando su mejilla, pidiendo egoístamente que ella aún estuviera libre, que aún le amara.

— _He salido con algunos hombres_ — mintió _— pero nada formal_ — le sonrió.

Escrutó la mirada de ella buscando la verdad. Sintió rabia cuando le había dicho que había salido con otros hombres, no pudo evitar que los celos carcomieran su interior pero aquella mirada inocente le decía que le había sido fiel durante todo este tiempo y él se sintió aún peor porque debió haber hecho lo mismo.

— _¿Aún me amas?—_ preguntó él sin vacilar, mirándola a los ojos. Él la tomó de la cintura y la apretó hacia su cuerpo mientras tomaba su barbilla y la alzaba, acercándola a su rostro.

— _S- sí_ — quiso mentir pero no pudo.

Inuyasha soltó una maldición y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo sus labios se habían encontrado. Su corazón latió con fuerza y sintió que las manos de Inuyasha que la apretaban desde la espalda le quemaban por encima del abrigo.

Se besaron con ternura y poco a poco la intensidad del beso cambió.

Ambos se separaron, Inuyasha apoyó su frente en la de ella y respiraba entrecortadamente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Ella, que por el contrario mantenía los ojos abiertos, estudió perfectamente el rostro pálido de Inuyasha. Sus manos acariciaron las mejillas y recorrieron las espesas cejas, deseando preguntar si él aún la amaba a ella.

— _Inuyasha…—_ susurró. Él alzó su rostro y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Ella pensó que estaba intentando grabar el momento porque, sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en ella y la veían con ternura.

— _¿Sucede algo?—_ preguntó él acariciando su mejilla. Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos mientras apretaba su cuerpo al de él.

El volvió a tomarla de la barbilla y una vez más atrapó sus labios.

— _Deseo hacerte mía—_ susurró él intentando encontrar el aliento.

Ella lo miró sonrojada mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su loco corazón e intentaba recuperar el aire perdido. Las manos de Inuyasha acariciaron su rostro.

— _Yo deseo que seas el primero—_ susurró ella cerca de los labios de él y reprimiéndose mentalmente por no haberse negado.

 **Fin del flash Back**

" _De pronto estaba escondida, mi cuerpo no se movía._

 _Mi corazón latía muy rápido, mi pecho dolía…_

 _Cada vez que pienso en ti, mi cuerpo se paraliza"._

Salió del cuarto de baño aún envuelta en la sábana. Caminó hacia la cama y observó las sábanas revueltas. Respiró profundamente y un aroma conocido inundó sus sentidos, un olor a bosque, el olor de Inuyasha.

Miró la almohada donde anteriormente había estado él, aún tenía las marcas de su cabeza. Se sentó en la cama y miró las pastillas que estaban sobre la mesita de noche. Inconscientemente llevó sus manos hacia su vientre y sonrió, había olvidado tomar las píldoras.

Recostó su cuerpo en la cama y volvió a aspirar el aroma a bosque que cubría las sábanas. Hubiera sido muy egoísta pedirle que abandonara a su esposa y a su hijo para que por fin pudieran estar juntos y agradecía enormemente que él no le hubiera dicho que la amaba porque entonces no lo habría dejado irse.

Se levantó con rapidez y volvió hasta el ventanal. Fijó sus ojos en el mismo lugar desde donde Inuyasha le había visto y sonrió. Tal vez no le tuviera a él pero si tenía un poquito de suerte nunca más tendría por qué estar sola.

-.-.-

Entró a la mansión con un pequeño portafolio en manos y un sirviente detrás de él traía su equipaje. Se paró en la entrada del salón y no vio a su esposa.

— ¿Sabes dónde está la señora?— preguntó Inuyasha dejando su portafolio en la mesa del recibidor.

— Debe estar en el jardín, señor— le respondió con amabilidad el joven.

Inuyasha asintió y entonces el joven subió las escaleras con su equipaje. Caminó por todo el salón y notó las puertas del jardín abiertas. Se dirigió hacia ellas y se apoyó en el umbral mientras veía con seriedad a la mujer que regaba los rosales.

Debería estar feliz. Estaba casado y ahora su esposa tenía cinco meses de embarazo, ciertamente no lo estaba. Y no era culpa de la mujer con la que había dormido hacía dos noches, y mucho menos de la mujer que se acercaba a él mirándolo con frialdad. Era su culpa, un error que cometió y por el que debía pagar.

Cuando la había conocido había quedado impactado por su parecido. Se creyó enamorado de ella cuando en realidad amaba ver a su mejor amiga en aquella mujer y se dio cuenta de su error en la noche de bodas cuando él había nombrado a su amada.

— Me alegro que estés en casa, Inuyasha— dijo la mujer apretando su cuerpo al de él.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca y se odió al ver la mirada llena de resentimiento que la mujer le dedicaba. La hacía infeliz a ella y él se había condenado desde el instante en que dijo "sí, acepto".

Sus brazos estrecharon el cuerpo frío de la mujer y su mano acarició su vientre, justo donde se encontraba su primogénito. Sonrió ligeramente y cerró sus ojos. Al menos existían dos cosas de las que no se arrepentía: el hijo que su esposa le iba a dar y el hecho de haber vuelto a ver a la dueña de su corazón y haber podido demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

— Yo también me alegro de estar en casa, Kikyo— susurró mirando el árbol sagrado donde miles de veces su Kagome y él jugaron cuando pequeños.

 _De repente mire al cielo, la luna y las estrellas estaban ocultas,_

 _las nubes cubrían todo, y tú no podías verme desde el otro lado…_

 _Ni siquiera podía recordar algo de la gente que pasó a mi lado,_

 _pero ¿por qué logre reconocerte?_

 _Traté de olvidarte tantas veces, una y otra vez._

 _Sin embargo, seguí extrañándote…_

 _Pero a la persona que le sonríes ahora no soy yo._

 _No sé cómo olvidarte._

 **Fin**

 **N/A:** Esta historia ya la había publicado hace unos años, la he corregido un poco y me deshice del lemon, creo que es menos superficial de esta forma.

Espero os guste, estaré pendiente de sus comentarios o críticas. Por cierto, las frases en cursiva pertenecen a la traducción de "Oh Sebaek" de la canción Mienai Tsuki, de Maiko Fujita.


End file.
